Users often choose between different competitive applications when using his/her computer. For example, a user can choose what search engine to use or what messenger to use. Additionally, sometimes, when a user installs certain applications, the application suggests to the user that another application may be eliminated or suppressed in some ways. If the user agrees to the noted application elimination/suppression, a message may be presented that informs the user that an application is attempting to remove/suppress the relevant application and asks the user to confirm this decision.
Such a setting does not allow users to choose between competitive options, and users may not be aware of advantages and disadvantages of different competitive applications.